Shooting Star
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Inspired by a ep of Glee. 3- shot. Enjoy. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Star.

Two-shot/ I got inspired by the latest UK episode of Glee. Hope you enjoy this.

Alice sighed as she watched Lauren neck another double shot of vodka. She had watched her cousin slowly unravel over the past month or so.

"Lauren, do you want me to take to home?" Alice asked, placing a comforting hand of Lauren's forearm. She didn't reply. Her attention was brought to Lucy and Joey walking into the vic.

"I just want another drink" Lauren replied, sighing as she stood, barely and got another drink. She sat back down, drowning her sorrows and then excused herself to go to the toilet. Joey watched her go, conflicted on what to do. Lucy saw this and decided she needed to take control again.

"You can't help her. She's a lost cause" She told him, sighing a little.

"I know, Luce. It doesn't make it any better though" He proclaimed, rubbing his temple and looked at her when there was a scream outside and then a gunshot. The people in the pub looked at each other, confused when Fatboy came into the pub, panicking but was relived when he saw Poppy, running to her and hugging her. There was another gunshot. People began to panic.

"Stay in here until the police get here please" Alfie ordered from the bar. There was a pregnant pause when the back door of the vic, creaked open. Lucy held onto Joey and he did his best to comfort her. Alice came running to him and he wrapped his spare arm around her.

"Someone should be with Lauren" Alice told Joey, raising an eyebrow.

"No, don't, I'm scared, please don't go" Lucy begged, holding onto him. He sighed, raising an eyebrow at Alice who rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Poppy. I don't tell you enough but I do" Fatboy told her, smiling, holding her tight.

"It's okay. I love you too" She replied, smiling. Joey watched this exchanged and wondered if he should go and be with Lauren at this time of fear but he couldn't escape Lucy's tight grip on him.

"I need to say it. Just the once" Lucy suddenly said to him. He narrowed his eyes at her then realised.

"Don't, I already know, Lucy. It's alright" He told her, sighing.

"No. I need to say it. To know I've said it. I love you" She replied, nearly crying.

"But he loves Lauren" Alice muttered but only Joey heard her.

"And it's because I love you, I did what I did" Lucy carried on. He and Alice stared at her.

"What are you going on about?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The day Lauren said she was giving up alcohol. She didn't ask me for a double vodka. She asked me for a lemonade and I asked Tracy to put in the double vodka" Lucy told him, sniffing. Alice gasped, staring at the blonde.

"So Lauren was telling the truth?" He asked, in shock, moving away from Lucy.

"Yes she was. Please don't leave me" She begged but he had already stood up and headed to the girls toilets, despite Fatboy trying to stop him.

"Lauren?" Joey called out, walking in. No reply.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I really am" He said, walking towards the locked cubicle "Lucy just told me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, babe"

Still no reply. He sighed, leaning against the door.

"Ignoring me? I don't blame you. Just know, Lauren. I love you and I plan to make it up to you. I really do" He carried on, sighing. She still didn't reply. He didn't even hear any breathing or movement. This confused him. He walked to the next toilet and leaned over to see her out cold, sat on the toilet. He sighed and managed to climb over the toilet to her.

"Come on, Lauren. Wake up, babe. You can sleep later. I need to talk to you" He told her, shaking her but had no luck.

"Lauren?" He felt her pulse with shaking hands and felt it weak. He began to worry. He felt her head and felt it was clammy. Something wasn't right. He moved to unlock the door before picking her up, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her back and carried her out.

The pub was still in a state of panic. Alice came rushing forward as he carried Lauren out.

"What's up with her?" Alice asked, concerned.

"I don't know but something isn't right. You're the one with first aid training" Joey replied. She sighed and nodded, pointing to put her down, feeling Lauren's pulse and checking everything else.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Alice said, her head in her hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"She's in a coma. She has drank herself in a coma" She proclaimed, standing up.

"You can't just leave!" Alfie hissed at them, sighing.

"He's right, you can't put yourself in danger" Lucy said, running forward.

"Shut up. This is your fault. Anything happens to Lauren, I'm holding you responsible" Joey told her, staring at her coldly.

"I might of gave her that drink but the rest she did by herself!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"Can you not please?" Alfie asked, sighing.

"We need to get Lauren to hospital" Alice sighed as Joey went to pick Lauren up again.

"It's dangerous out there" Alfie said, trying to stop them.

"Yes, you should wait until the medics come anyways, they will see to her then" Roxy added, walking around the bar.

"It might be too late then" Joey commented, walking out the back of the bar, still carrying Lauren as Alice held open the doors, as they carefully walked around a deserted square.

"I have the keys to Michael's car. Come on, don't ask" Alice said, as they slowly walked the car, looking around.

"You drive. If I get caught, I'll end up inside. I'll sit in the back with Lauren" Joey told her, as they reached the car. Alice nodded and unlocked the car. He laid Lauren across the back seat before taking the seat behind Alice, cradling Lauren's head in his lap, putting his seat belt on whilst putting one over her.

"Put the radio on, Al. It's too quiet" He commented, running a hand over Lauren's forehead before taking her hand. Alice nodded, switching the radio. She laughed as classical music played through the speakers. Joey laughed in despite of himself.

"Come on, Lauren. This is what you are missing. Michael's classical music" Alice laughed as she began to drive.

"What have I done, Alice?" Joey questioned, as she drove, looking down at Lauren.

"Nothing. This is Lucy. Pure and simple. Lauren did give up for you. Imagine what would of happened if Lucy didn't get involved" She replied, sighing.

"We'd still be together" He sighed, looking down at Lauren "Al, she is never gonna forgive me"

"Don't say that. You don't know that. She'll make you sweat, yeah but I know how much she loves you" Alice replied, smiling a little. He nodded, squeezing Lauren's hand.

"Don't do this, please. You've made your point. Just come back now, please. Come back to me, babe. I love you" He said to Lauren, leaning down and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Shooting Star- going to be a 3- shot now.

Lauren drifted in and out of conscious throughout the night. Joey was beside himself and never left her side. He was tired, very tired but after countless cups of coffee and crying himself out a few times, he just felt numb to everything.

Max and Tanya walked in with the doctor, all looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, his voice broke.

"Lauren needs a liver transplant" Max replied, his head in hands before pacing the room.

"Right so we get her a liver, yeah?" Joey proclaimed, sounding hopeful.

"That's the problem. There isn't any available transplant matching Lauren's blood type" The doctor told him, taking some notes.

"So what does that mean?" Joey asked, now worried.

"It means" Tanya cried, taking a breath "She won't make it to tomorrow"

"You mean...?" Joey couldn't finish his sentence as tears threatened to pour.

"She's gonna die" Max said, quietly, fighting his own tears. Joey stared at him and then back at Lauren. He gasped as tears fell from his eyes, not being able to control his breathing as he went into a state of shock. Max tried to put a comforting arm on him, to calm him down but Joey pushed away. He was finding it hard to breath, the room was spinning and closing in. Alice suddenly came in the room, as if on cue, and walked towards him, pointing to the chair. He sat without question as she kneeled in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.

"No, no, no, she can't die. I won't let it. She can't die!" He said under his breath, shaking his head. Alice's hands moved to his face, wiping his tears.

"Look at me, Lauren needs you to be strong for her. She'll pull through. She's a fighter and she's a Branning" She told him, looking at him.

"Didn't you hear them, Alice? She won't make it to tomorrow. She is gonna die and it's all my fault" He replied, gasping then looked at Lauren.

"It's not your fault. No one could of predicted this" She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Will she wake at all? Or will she slowly go?" He asked the doctor, pulling away from Alice.

"It's hard to say but it's best if you start saying your goodbyes soon but we have put Lauren on alert for a liver if one comes up" The doctor replied, before leaving.

"We'll give you guys some time alone" Alice said, standing up and took Joey's hand "Come on, we'll come back later"

He obeyed and let her guide him out of the room where they found Abi holding Oscar whilst being comforted by Jay. Joey sighed loudly and punched the wall hard. Alice sighed, went to see the damage and saw his knuckles red, probably going to bruise the next day but no broken bones.

"This isn't going to solve anything" She told him, sighing, sitting.

"Nothing is going to solve this, Alice. Nothing! She is going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. She'll never know that I know the truth" He cried, his head in his hands.

"Just because she isn't awake, I'm pretty sure she can still hear you" Alice told him, smiling weakly.

"Abi. Oscar. Your sister is asking for you" Max suddenly said, stepping at Lauren's room. Joey looked up, shocked at this.

"Lauren's awake?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah mate but she doesn't want to see you" Max replied, sighing. Joey stared at him, hurt as Alice took him, taking him away and Abi walked in to see her sister.

"Abi!" Lauren said, as she walked in, trying to sound happy as she could.

"Lauren!" Abi dived on the brunette, crying and hugged her for dear life.

"Be careful with your sister, Abi" Tanya said as Oscar walked towards Lauren's bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sad and Abi picked him, placing him on the bed.

"I'm going on an adventure. I'm off to see Bradley and Billie and Uncle Derek" Lauren replied, trying to smile for the sake of her little brother. Max couldn't take it and walked out, trying not to cry.

"What's she saying?" Joey asked him, another coffee in his hand.

"She's told Oscar she's going to see Bradley, Billie and Derek. She's being so calm about it, Joe. I can't bury another child. I can't do it" Max cried, sitting down. Joey sat next to him, sighing.

"I guess she needs to be calm for Oscar's sake" He said finally, sighing and Tanya walked out.

"She wants Alice then Whitney then she wants to sleep" She told them, smiling a little before going to find Alice.

Joey stood up "So wait, she wants to see my sister and someone who shut her out but she doesn't want to see me? What's that about?"

"You shut her out too, to be fair" Max replied, sighing.

"Oh, I get it. That's her punishment. I have to live with what I did whilst Whitney gets to make her peace. No. She isn't doing that to me" Joey proclaimed, walking forward.

"Joey, don't. She doesn't want to see you" But he pushed past Max and walked into Lauren's room, seeing her hug Abi.

"Abi, can you give us a few moments please?" He asked, sighing as she pulled away from Lauren.

"Abi, don't" She said, looking everywhere but Joey.

"You need to hear him out and say goodbye" Abi replied, squeezed Lauren's hand and left.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, moving to get a glass of water. He was by her side in a flash, helping her. She rolled her eyes, taking the glass from him.

"I know and now it's too late. This is the worst possible karma there is" He said, taking her hand but she pulled it away, turning her head.

"Yes. You should of believed me. I stopped for you and you didn't believe in me" She replied, not knowing if she was more anger or upset.

"I need you to forgive me, please, babe. I know it's a lot to ask but ju-"

"But what? You think because I'm dying everything is good? Your conscience is clear and you don't have to live with the guilt? Do me a favour" She snapped at him, bitterly.

"Lauren, please, I love you" He said, sighing.

"Oh, that makes it alright does it? You think I'll say oh it's alright, Joey. I'm dying it doesn't matter. I love you too. And we kiss and it makes it easier for you? Get real" She exclaimed, managing to lay on her side, her back facing him.

"So that's it then? This is it?" He asked, sighing, pinching his nose, breathing heavily.

"Yes. Just get out. Because you may love you but I feel nothing but hate for you. I hate you" Lauren regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth because she didn't hate him. She never could.

"If that's how you feel" Joey said, quietly before leaving.

After leaving Lauren with Whitney, Alice found Joey on the hospital roof.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Lauren needs a liver. I'll give her one" He replied, standing on the edge, looking down.

"Don't you dare, Joseph Branning" A voice proclaimed. It wasn't Alice's voice. It was Lauren's. She was in a hospital wheelchair, lead by Whitney.

"What are you doing out of bed, Lauren?!" Alice demanded, staring at her

"I'm gonna die anyways. What's the point being stuck in bed whilst waiting for it to happen?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Alice. We need to give them a moment" Whitney said. Alice sighed and nodded, both of them leaving. Lauren sighed and wheeled herself towards Joey.

"What are you doing, you prat?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Giving you a liver. You need it more than me" He replied, looking down.

"Then you're a total idiot then. Come on, you are gonna put me in an even earlier grave, standing like that" She told him, holding out her hand. He looked at it, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"You said you hate me so why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Don't you know me by now? Total drama queen? Most of the time meaning the opposite of what comes out of my mouth" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and took her hand, jumping down.

"Lauren, I'm so-" She stopped him, by managing to stand up and kiss him.

"It really is alright. I love you too" She told him, resting her head against his.

"I didn't believe you. I deserve you hating me" He replied, moving his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I don't hate you. I never have, no matter what I tell myself" She smiled, squeezing her hand.

"So what now? Goodbye?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No that's just too painful. Come and be with me. You're the only one I want there when I go. Holding me" She replied, smiling a little. He nodded and kissed her again before she sat back down in the wheelchair and he wheeled her back to her room.

By the time they had reached Lauren's room, she had began to fall weak. Really weak. He picked her up out of the chair and carried her to the bed, placing her down before laying down with her and she laid across his chest, her eyes drooping.

"No, you don't. Not yet. Stay with me, as long as you can" Joey told her, lifting her chin to look at her.

"I'll try my best" She replied, sighing, feeling at home again finally, laying across his chest, smelling his scent.

"That's all I ask" He said, kissing her hair as they began to talk about the most random things.

About an hour later, he noted she haven't spoke or moved in a while. He nudged her but didn't have any luck.

"Lauren?" He shook her but still had no hope. Her skin was freezing but warm at the same time. She looked pale, no life in her when Joey realised she had gone.

"Oh, Lauren, baby" He said, wrapping his arms around, crying, kissing her hair. Tanya came bursting in, her face falling on the sight.

"We are too late. We are too late" She whispered, her voice lost. The doctor pushed past her and walked towards Joey cradling Lauren's lifeless body.

"Put her down" The doctor ordered. He sighed and nodded before the doctor felt Lauren's wrist then listened to her heart.

"We have a liver for her and if I'm not mistaken, that's a pulse. A faint one but it's one. Lauren is going to fine. The liver is half an hour away. Lauren has about an hour in her. She is going to be fine" The doctor said to them. Joey gasped from joy, looking down at Lauren, crying now from happiness.

"We need to prepare her. You can celebrate later" The doctor added. Joey nodded, quickly kissed Lauren's forehead then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Shooting Star.

The family waited what seemed hours, months and years. Joey had finally fallen asleep, using Alice as support. Being awake for nearly 36 hours had drained him. He didn't think he had ever gone that long without sleeping.

Abi was also sleeping, resting on Jay. Things were awkward between Max and Tanya. Kirsty was trying her best but she just looked like a spare part. She sighed and sat next to Abi. The doctor in charge came with news. Alice nudged Joey awake whilst Jay did the same with Abi.

"What's the news, doctor?" Max asked, sighing.

"There's been a few complications" The family exchanged looks of concern and worry "but we are confident that Lauren will pull through"

"I wanna be there with her" Joey said, suddenly, standing up.

"We can't allow that, I'm aware" The doctor replied, smiling out of reassurance.

"I don't care. I'm being there. Even it means standing outside, I'm being there" Joey told them. The doctor sighed and nodded, leaning the way.

Lauren didn't know where she was. She felt grass, wet grass and was 99.99% sure she was asleep. She opened her eyes and stood up before walking straight into the figure of Bradley Branning. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Bradley?" She said, in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me, Lauren" He replied. She laughed in shock before hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Lauren, what happened to you, eh?" He asked, returning the hug.

"I miss you" She whispered, crying, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I miss you too but you're doing right well now are you kiddo?" He questioned, ending the hug and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Brad" She said, looking down, as tears fell.

"Hey, don't cry. I've seen enough of that" He told her, wiping her tears.

"Bradley, what am I going to do?" Lauren asked, sighing.

"You are going to live a long and happy life like you deserve" Bradley replied, smiling.

"Do I though? Do I really deserve it?" She questioned, quietly.

"Yes you do and you're going to live it with Joey" He replied, smiling. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't think it's weird?" She proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"A bit yeah but our family is weird" He replied "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you"

"What do you mean?" She asked, laughing nervously.

"It's the way I used to look at Stace. Go on, Lauren. Be happy and be what me and Stacey didn't get to be because look, you could have it all, if you just believe" He told her, pointing to a pool she wasn't aware was there and looked in it, seeing her living a happy life, without alcohol, with Joey, marrying him, having children. She quickly looked away, laughing.

"I ain't having kids. I ain't get fat!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Not saying you will, I'm just saying its a possibility" He replied, smiling, hugging her again.

"Bye, Bradley. I love you" She said, smiling.

"I love you too, sis" He told her, squeezing her tight...

Joey sat on the hospital floor, leaning against the wall, hearing the machinery and moving about in the room behind him. Alice had brought him another coffee, sighing and sat next to him.

"You need a shave. I'm not sure Lauren will appreciate the stubble when she wakes him" She laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have a shave when I've held her and know she is okay" He replied, leaning back onto the wall, titling his head.

"Lucy's here" She sighed, quietly.

"Hope Abi shows her where the door is" He proclaimed, taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't think she meant for it to get this, Joey" Alice told him, sighing.

He narrowed his eyes at his sister "Are you defending her over your own cousin?"

"Look, I don't want to arg-" He held his arm up as the doctor came out of the operation room. He stood up, straightening himself.

"The operation was a success but she is going to need some rest. We suggest you come back when she recovers" Joey and Alice were informed. They sighed in relief.

"I'm not leaving her, Al. I'm going to be here when she wakes" He said, as the doctor went back into the operation room.

"I think Lauren will want you smelling not of sweat and coffee" She replied. He sighed and nodded.

Lauren hadn't remember a time where her sleep was so peaceful and undisturbed from nightmares. She had a dream, more like a vision but she was too embarrassed to admit it. She began to stir, not wanting to wake but she was aware of soft pressure on her hand. She returned it. She was then aware of the smell of strong cologne. She smiled weakly when she realised it was Joey. She began to open her eyes. He saw this and stood up, smiling widely.

"Hello, beautiful" He said, stroking her forehead with his spare hand and kissed it. She smiled, weakly.

"I don't look right beautiful right now" She complained, sighing.

"I disagree" He said, smiling, pulling the chair closer to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry. For everything" She replied, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, it's been hell seeing you like that, I'll admit that but seeing you well again is more important" He told her, squeezing her hand.

"It's can't just go back to the way it was. I can't forget that you didn't believe me and I don't think you can forget seeing me like that" Lauren admitted, sighing.

"No I can't, babe. Thank you for understanding. That killed me to see you in that state but knowing that Lucy set you on that path when you were trying, I don't know what to do with that" Joey replied, looking at her.

"I did try to tell you but you wasn't having any of it. That killed me" She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Then what are we going to do?" He questioned, sighing. She sat up, trying to be careful of her snitches.

"Lauren, be careful, please" She held out her hand and he took it, realising what she wanted and hugged her, trying to be careful himself.

"I'm not made of glass you know" She chuckled, smiling.

"You are at the moment" He replied, resting his head on her shoulder.

"As long as you don't treat me like that forever" She proclaimed, still laughing. He placed his hands over her shoulders, ending the hug, pushing her away to look at her.

"You're gonna make me work for it, ain't you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep" She replied, smiling widely but acted on impulse and kissed him.


End file.
